1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus and a measuring method thereof, and more specifically, to a measuring apparatus for measuring a voice-coil-motor focusing device and a measuring method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a voice coil motor is wildly applied to autofocusing of a lens assembly of a camera. The conventional mechanical design is to mount a coil carrier in a magnet holder in a longitudinally movable manner and then mount the lens assembly on the coil carrier. Accordingly, once the coil carrier is electrified, coils wound around the coil carrier could receive force in a magnetic field generated by magnets disposed on the magnet holder to drive the coil carrier to move longitudinally relative to the magnet holder for adjusting the position of the lens assembly of the camera, so as to achieve the autofocusing purpose. In practical application, the voice coil motor usually has an anti-shake function to further improve the image capturing quality of the camera. The conventional design is to dispose additional coils on the coil carrier to drive the coil carrier to move transversely relative to the magnet holder. In such a manner, when transverse movement of the coil carrier occurs during the voice coil motor is operated in a vibration environment, the additional coils could be electrified to receive force in the magnetic field generated by the magnets disposed on the magnet holder for driving the coil carrier to move in an opposite direction. Accordingly, the aforesaid opposite movement of the coil carrier could compensate for the transverse movement of the coil carrier due to vibration, so as to achieve the anti-shake purpose.
However, since there is no appropriate measuring apparatus to measure the performance of the anti-shake function of the voice coil motor, a manufacturer could not precisely know whether the performance of the anti-shake function of the voice coil motor conforms to its product needs.